The Tawse That Refreshes
by Sushi4Brains
Summary: Prequel to 'A Chat With Iruka'. A chance encounter with a no-nonsense chunnin , leads Kakashi down a path of life previously unexplored. An entirely different perspective on Kakashi's inherent need to follow the rules. IRUKA/KAKASHI .
1. Misconception Part One

**I do not own Naruto darn it! Both the anime and manga Naruto are the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto and I make no profit from this work of fan fiction.**

** Bear with me gentle reader, for this story presents Kakashi without a genin team, and his only knowledge of Iruka comes from comments he'd heard from other jounin.**

* * *

As the majestic forests of Konoha spread out before him in welcome, Kakashi took a moment to breathe in the crisp fresh scent of evergreens and newly budding oak trees. Cool spring breezes gently tousled unbound hair, invigorating his body and reviving his senses. Leaping over rotting tree stumps littering the forest floor his only thought was, _damn, it's good to be home again!_

Five long months spent in the litter box from hell known as Suna, left him sunburnt, windswept and mildly dehydrated. His cheeks were as tight as a new pair of leather sandals, and shifting grains of sand insidiously clung to his body, chafing him in regions only a trained medic or inquisitive lover dared access. His chakra levels were low but nothing a hot shower, a hot meal and a good night's sleep couldn't remedy. He'd sustained a few minor injuries, but nothing that would require hospitalization. It was a damn good thing because the mere thought of anyone touching right now made him irrationally edgy. _There's no telling what my reaction might be to a lengthy exam._

Despite this present discomfort, he'd accomplished the mission earlier than expected, and that's the only thing that mattered. _Tsunade-sama might be so happy with the information I acquired that I might be able to squeeze an extra day of leave out of her._ A rakish smile pulled at the corners of wind-chapped lips as gloveless fingers brushed over the pilfered scrolls beneath his beige flak jacket. _Crap! I almost forgot about this thing._ Tensions and paranoia were running rampant between Konohagakure and Suna, and dressed as he was now, he'd stand out like a beacon on a starless night.

_No sense riling up those 'stab first, ask questions later' chunnin assigned to patrol this area._

Ascending to the verdant boughs and dense canopy of ancient maple trees, he dispelled the genjutsu and a great deal of sand, which effectively concealed his identity these long months. Calloused fingertips smoothed over the familiar dark blue mask and the soothing weight of his slanted hitai-ate rested over the Sharingan. Delivering the scrolls to the Hokage was of course, the most pressing matter. What to do with himself afterward…that was the sticking point. His bone-tired body, and painfully empty stomach vied for prime consideration, but his logical mind insisted he see the mission through to completion. That meant turning in his report. _What the hell, I'll be in the Hokage tower anyway._

The towering gates of the village loomed in the distance, and the call to of a vigilant watchman allowed them to creak open; that was all the welcome he wanted or needed. A probing chakra scan pulled at frayed nerves, but he was too relieved to complain. Aftter logging in his arrival time, the guards good-naturedly waved him inside; their congratulatory words glided over him, as Kakashi slogged past them without a word. Mindless chitchat would only sour his mood.

Squeezing out the last ounces of chakra available, he disappeared in a small cloud of smoke, transporting himself directly outside the Hokage's office doors. ANBU guards snapped to attention upon recognizing him, knocking once before granting access to their leader.

"Get in here Hatake," Tsunade thundered from her paper-strewn desk.

As expected, her tired hazel eyes were aglow with satisfaction when he wordlessly dumped the scrolls on her desk. Patiently standing at his version of attention while she scanned the information, he felt himself listing to the left.

Tsunade didn't bother looking up from the scroll she held, choosing rather to gruffly snap, "For cripe's sake Kakashi, sit down before you fall down."

Preferring to pass out in the privacy of his own apartment, Kakashi spurned the offer. "I'm fine Lady Tsunade, just a little tired."

What seemed an indeterminable amount of time silently passed before she announced, "Stand down shinobi. You've done well, and you even managed to catch me in a very generous frame of mind tonight. I'll let you have one week to rest up, but I want your complete report first thing in the morning."

Kakashi cringed a bit when her eyes flickered over him, knowing her assessment of his physical condition could mean the difference between liberty and confinement to a hospital ward. "Aside from looking like hell's garbage disposal," she laughed, "You seem fine. Now unless you want me to give you a more thorough examination, I suggest you get out of my office."

Nodding his head wearily in acknowledgement, he turned to leave, "Thank you, Lady Tsunade." No sooner than the door closed behind him, Kakashi couldn't suppress a broad grin of satisfaction. Though it pissed him off at the time, he was grateful he'd taken the time to prepare an unclassified report before leaving Suna, and after he dropped it off in the mission room, he was one step closer to sleeping in his own bed tonight. Sure, the form was a little wrinkled, gritty and sweat soaked by now, but the damn thing was done and relatively legible.

Lurching into the brightly illuminated mission room, Kakashi was thrilled to find it empty, save for one brown-haired man sorting through papers; he was humming a familiar, somewhat off-key tune to himself, and that's probably the reason he didn't notice Kakashi's presence until he stood inches from his desk. Once Kakashi rapped his knuckles on the solid elm surface, the ingratiatingly cheerful man flashed him a friendly smile.

"Welcome home Hatake-san," came his earnest greeting.

Kakashi had neither the time nor energy to identify the smiling sycophant, _as long as he does his job, I don't really need to know to who he is._ Producing his less than pristine report with a careless flick of the wrist, he released the paper, grinning mischievously as it fluttered from his gloved hand onto the desktop.

He'd made it halfway across the room when he heard the polite young man clear his throat. "I'm terribly sorry Hatake-san," the nettlesome paper-pusher said softly. "I can't accept this."

_Oh for crap's sake, how did I manage to meet up with this anal-retentive eager beaver? _Kakashi spun around to face the smaller man, his jaw painfully tight with aggravation. With each determined stride toward the man, he squashed down the urge to fling a kunai into the wrinkled piece of printed wood pulp. When his eye narrowed dangerously, he fully expected the chunnin to flinch.

Alas, the smiling young man seemed unconcerned for his personal safety.

With a small shrug of the shoulders that said, '_That's the way it is'_, he resolutely replied, "This has to be redone Hatake-san." He then had the nerve to wink adding, "Unless you don't wish to receive credit and payment for this mission."

That firm voice behind the sickening sweet smile annoyed Kakashi to no end, signaling the commencement of an unpleasant stare down. _ Seasoned mission room workers always accept my reports; if need be, I sign a blank form, they rewrite and submit the damn things without any back talk_. _Looks like this rookie needs more education about dealing with his superiors._

Kakashi's palms thunderously connected with the desk's smooth surface, knowing a modicum of craven acquiescence would accompany the action. Once again, he'd miscalculated, for the desk-nin refused to give him the satisfaction. Pushing himself farther into the young man's personal space had no affect either.

"Look chunnin," Kakashi snarled nastily, "You will accept my report, I will be credited with its completion, and I will be paid. What part of that didn't you understand?" Ordinarily, Kakashi would have disappeared after such a pronouncement with a loud transportation jutsu and that would have been the end of it. In truth, Kakashi didn't have enough chakra to leave behind a swirl of dried leaves, but "Ninja-do-right" over there didn't know that.

The sheer force of pent up testosterone overflowing from him coupled with his overly aggressive body language, should have made the man shake in his sandals. 'Mr. Oblivious' chunnin didn't even bat an eyelash; actually, he looked bemused by Kakashi's efforts.

"I apologize for the inconvenience Hatake-san," his smile broadened a tad. "It should only take you a few minutes to rewrite this." Just then, a brawny light brown hand clasping a blank form and a pen appeared in Kakashi's line of vision. "Please, have a seat," the man said affably. "I need to file these anyway, so you can fill out the report at my desk if you'd like."

_Were those wide brown eyes beguiling him with optimism or were they shining with raging lunacy? _

His ability to determine a person's character with pinpoint accuracy was always a matter of pride for Kakashi, but this character flouted explanation. He initially wrote him off as a fastidious fussbudget with too much authority and not enough common sense. The crisply pressed uniform he wore and his scrupulously trimmed clean fingernails bolstered that impression. _Evidently, this jackass spends more time nit-picking forms than leading teams in the field. _The uncluttered desk, and writing implements neatly arranged by size, further cemented the notion that the young man had deep-seated obsessive issues as well. _Moreover, what self-respecting ninja walks around smelling faintly of sandalwood and chalk dust?_

Yet there was something about the man's eyes; they seemed to reach out and grab Kakashi's attention in a frenzied choke hold. A stubborn determination that he acknowledged within himself, smoldered within those cinnamon colored orbs. _Interesting… nevertheless, Tsunade would string me up by my nuts if I strangled a comrade. Maybe I'll just have him brought up on charges of insubordination; that should wipe the stupid grin off his face! _Kakashi's steel grey eye drifted toward the highly polished brass nameplate exactly centered on the well-ordered desk. _Umino Iruka huh? So, this the notorious little dolphin that scares the crap out of my colleagues. What a shame I don't have time to school him properly._

Cursing under his breath when his heavy pack dug into tired shoulders, he made his hot displeasure known by letting the damn thing loudly collide with the floor. Stiffly hunching over the desk to scratch out the blasted report he thought, _the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can get outta here!_

Iruka gestured for Kakashi to take his vacated uncomfortable looking chair and Kakashi shot him his best 'go to hell' look. The young man simply went about his business, walking toward a bank of filing cabinets lining the opposite wall, blissfully unaware of the murderous intent directed toward him.

The ink was scarcely dry on Kakashi's cramped signature, when Iruka returned to his desk; that fake smile firmly in place. With all the spite he could muster, Kakashi flung the offending form in the man's face; _there's no way he could misinterpret that gesture!_

If Iruka were offended, he didn't let it show, on the contrary those brown eyes lit up as if Kakashi handed him the coveted 'Shinobi of the Year' award. He shook his head sadly, _and they call me crazy!_

"See, Hatake-san," Iruka smirked, "that didn't take very long, did it?"

Tremors of mounting irritation valiantly fought to overthrow his better judgment; he'd had it up to his eyeballs with the unceasing patronization from this grinning underling. _I have to get out of here before my self-control completely evaporates. _He lingered instead, testily watching Iruka scan the form before he stamped and stuffed it into a manila folder for the Hokage's review.

"Finally," he breathed. Bending down to reclaim his pack, Kakashi declined acknowledgement of the cheery "Have a good night Hatake-san." As an afterthought, he snidely offered up a one-fingered salute of his own when he turned to exit the room.

_I hope never again to cross paths with you Umino Iruka. _

The sharp shuffling sound of papers may have distorted the tone, but Kakashi distinctly heard Iruka tiredly sigh, "Geez, what a spoiled brat."

A shaky hand, seconds from grasping the door handle clenched in a fist. It took a hell of a lot for anything or anybody to crawl under Kakashi's skin, but this little pipsqueak managed to pull the ripcord on his patience parachute. Kakashi abruptly turned on his heel. Gai himself would have applauded his 'youthful vigor' had he witnessed the speed in which he crossed the room to snatch Iruka up by shoulders; the malevolence behind the words he uttered next unstopped a cistern of fury. "What did you say…chunnin?"

Any rational being would have cringed in terror to find an enraged Copy Ninja attached to their person, but this 'Iruka' chap stared directly into his eye; unrepentant, unafraid, and unaware of the danger he was in.

The jaunty smile faded away, supplanted by an audacious smirk as he slowly pried Kakashi's fingers from his clothing. "I said, you… are… a… spoiled… brat," Iruka eruditely enunciated. "You're used to people kissing your ass and bending to your will just because you're an elite jounin, well I won't."

Kakashi just stared at this jackanapes, dumbstruck by the man's patent death wish. For the first time since he'd entered the room, Kakashi took notice of the heavily breathing man's slightly stocky build. His broad shoulders, well-defined biceps, and smooth brown forearms spoke of long hours of training and discipline. _Hmm...maybe I won't throttle him, he might make an excellent sparring dummy for me at some point._

"I find your sense of entitlement disgusting," Kakashi heard him say. "I'm not sure who you're accustomed to dealing with jounin-san, but, I'll be dammed if I let you walk all over me!"

During Iruka's invective, Kakashi had already mentally outlined at least twenty non-lethal ways to take down this troublesome psychotic. Unfortunately, none of them satiated the burning desire to ram his report down Iruka's throat.

"Brave last words chunnin. You've got balls Umino Iruka," he acknowledged between clenched teeth.

"Damn right…big ones," the cocky chunnin replied. "Now run along Hatake-san," he said with a dismissive wave, "Before you find yourself across my knee, begging for mercy like the naughty little boy you are."

That snapped Kakashi out of his stupor posthaste. If memory served him correctly, only two persons ever swatted him on the butt in his twenty-seven years of life. His father of course, but that was an isolated incident, and Minato-sensei. Again, a singular event brought about by his stubbornness. The pain long since forgotten, but what remained was shame for disappointing the two men he esteemed most. Now this prissy cretin dared rebuke and threaten him with physical chastisement? _What kind of mind-altering drugs was this guy on? _

One moment Kakashi stood before Iruka's desk, mouth agape, and eye blinking in disbelief. The next moment, his world literally turned on its ear. He wasn't sure how or when Iruka managed to slap a chakra blocking seal on him, but he watched in stunned silence as his pack slipped from unfeeling fingers. It was almost surreal how quickly Iruka bounded over the desk, grabbing his arm and then…the scuffed floor was a lot closer to his shocked face and his hips rested on Iruka's thigh.

As if in slow motion, Kakashi watched Iruka use his discarded backpack as a footstool; he felt a slight stretching pain in his bicep when Iruka pinned his right arm against the small of his back. Suddenly, there was the sound of ripping fabric and he felt the cooling breeze when his uniform pants, slashed with a skillfully wielded kunai lazily pooled around his ankles; his standard issue undershorts rested above them.

_What the hell? Had the chunnin woven an elaborate genjutsu I can't repel? Is there a flux in the Sharingan dredging up repressed memories or god forbid…dormant fantasies?_

Those answers would have to wait for the unmistakable gathering of chakra behind him was the only warning he had seconds before a searing and very real slap made his jaw drop.

_I can't move…what did he do to me? _

Iruka's right arm rained down stinging swats across his bared bottom and the tops of sensitive thighs faster than his mind could process. Gasping for breath became his most urgent priority. His normally well-ordered thoughts devolved into a muddled mass of twisted neurons, all shouting the same message…pain. Renowned cat-like reflexes, which secured his fame, were sluggish now; every effort to twist away and gain the upper hand rendered useless. His perception of time, reality, and illusion suffered the same impairment as the quick-fire cadence of Iruka's hand bombarded his overwrought senses.

In the distance or so it seemed, Iruka's stern, clipped voice registered on the fringes of his consciousness. "You should be grateful Hatake-san; I've taken great care to prepare you for what's to come."

Feeling Iruka's upper body separate from his when he leaned back to reach for something, Kakashi intended to tilt his hips upward and to the right to throw Iruka off-balance; Iruka was a damn sight quicker than he assumed. All hopes of escape fell by the wayside when a muscular leg clamped down across the back of his knees.

"Save your strength naughty boy," Iruka scolded. "Your punishment is over when I'm satisfied you've learned your lesson."

Iruka brusquely tipped Kakashi forward until his hipbones rested atop the edge of a sinewy thigh. Off balance in more ways than one, Kakashi's left arm protectively cradled his forehead, while his right hand grabbed Iruka's ankle desperately attempting to pull him off the desk. In this awkward position, his hitai-ate was unintentionally pushed lower, covering both eyes. The smooth skin of his defenseless bottom tautly stretched; and worst of all, his cock pressed against the coarse fabric providing unwanted friction.

Intense anger and embarrassment fueled futile attempts at freedom but Iruka's firm grip tightened. Suddenly, something very cool, round, and decidedly wooden glided over his stinging bottom.

"This Hatake-san is the business end of a hairbrush," Iruka stated harshly. "A rather unassuming implement if you think about it. Yet when vigorously applied to a hot red bottom like yours…it's highly effective in driving all thoughts of belligerence from a naughty boy's head. I think thirty of the best should be sufficient."

"Screw you Umino!" Kakashi shouted. "I'm going kick your sorry …"

The sharp snap of the hairbrush ricocheted within the room halting Kakashi mid-rant. His head involuntarily jerked upward and his eyelids slammed shut as volcanic heat erupted across his right buttock. Kakashi's extensive vocabulary rapidly disintegrated into sharply inhaled breaths and animalistic grunts long before Iruka reached the appointed tally.

At some point, every ounce of tension uncoiled and flowed out of his body. Physically restrained, yet oddly liberated, his body no longer reacted or resisted. Were Iruka to tell him the sky was green and oxygen addictive, he'd readily believe it.

Iruka counted off and delivered the thirtieth strike, "Shall we go with fifteen more for good measure naughty boy?"

Too light-headed to think straight, his traitorous mouth uttered something tantamount to blasphemy. "Iruka…I've learned my lesson…stop dammit!"

A muscular arm stretching across his collarbone slowly brought him back to the here and now. Gentle fingers gripped his deltoid helping him to slowly stand upright; sure hands lifted his hitai-ate, pushing the damp hairs from his face. He watched in stunned silence as Iruka righted his clothing, thankfully ignoring his very prominent erection.

He couldn't speak. Even if he were able, simple words could not communicate the complexity of emotions rattling around inside him. He was humiliated, confused, and more turned on than he cared to admit.

Warm hands cradled his face, lifting his head and quickly pressing warm lips against Kakashi's cheek. "Come home with me," he whispered.

Kakashi mutely nodded. He despised weakness in others, yet here he stood, humbled as another man redressed him and gathered up his pack. His sense of self, crumbling to dust until Iruka held him in his arms. Caught up in the unsettling chakra of a transportation jutsu, when next he opened his eyes, Iruka's chest firmly pressed against his as they stood in the middle of a dimly lit, cozy flat.

To say he was in shock was an understatement, he felt feverish and chilled to the bone at the same time. The ability to think or speak coherently was beyond his grasp. Iruka intuitively identified his distress, taking great pains to speak softly and move slowly while helping him discard the remnants of his clothing. Allowing himself to be led to the bathroom, the tranquil cascading sounds of water filling the tub soothed away the rough edges of panic.

Gingerly seated on the low, hard plastic bathing stool, Kakashi felt rather than saw Iruka drape a small soft towel across his waist. Another small washcloth pressed into his hand, "You can wash and cover your face with this Kakashi-san," Iruka told him.

Standing behind him, Iruka directed a stream of tepid water across his aching shoulders, while soapy hands kneaded away hidden pockets of sand and tension. "Kakashi-san, if you remove your hitai-ate, it will make it easier for me to wash your hair." As soothing strong fingers gently massaged his scalp further lowering his defenses, clinging apprehension floated down the drain mingled with sandalwood scented suds.

After easing him into the tub, Iruka called over his shoulder, "I'll be right back."

Warm scented water lapped against his chin bringing much needed clarity and unresolved questions to his cloudy mind. _What's wrong with me? I let this churlish little chunnin overpower and humiliate me and then I let him bathe me? This is either a powerful genjutsu or I'm having a major mental meltdown._

Iruka made a surprise reappearance before he could devise a definitive course of action, "I'm leaving a pair of sleep pants and a bath towel on top of the toilet Kakashi-san," he said. "When you're finished, please join me in the kitchen."

He could have just transported home, but he had to find out how this nightmare would end. When he finally wandered into the kitchen, Iruka was standing near the stove. A light meal of miso soup, broiled fish, and vegetables materialized under his nose as he took a seat.

Overwhelmed by the genuine acts of thoughtfulness, Kakashi still wasn't sure what to make of the chunnin. W_as this his way of apologizing or did Iruka have a personality disorder the Hokage should know about? _

Never once did Iruka attempt to sneak a peek at his face while they quietly enjoyed their meals.

_Yeah, this dude was an oddball, but a fairly decent cook. _After they'd eaten their fill, Kakashi allowed himself to be led once more, this time into the bedroom where Iruka guided him between soft sandalwood scented sheets. With an almost tender kiss on the back of his neck, Iruka snuggled in behind him.

The quietly hummed tune of a familiar melody was the last thing Kakashi heard as Iruka curled himself around him.


	2. Misconception Part Two

Long before the morning sun stirred from its hiding place, the sounds of trilling sparrows, the aroma of fresh coffee brewing, and the sensation of warm, soft linens against his skin nipped around the edges of Kakashi's consciousness. The most restful night's sleep in recent memory restored his chakra to near normal levels, and his usual 'post mission fogginess' was nonexistent. _This is definitely a good way to start the day._ He'd intended to roll slowly onto his back and enjoy an indulgent stretch but immediately nixed that idea when twinges of pain shot through his very tender posterior, catching him off guard in mid turn. It was then that he remembered he neither owned a coffee pot, nor sheets this softly fragrant; his eye snapped open in alarm. _By the gods, last night wasn't a dream!_

As if to reinforce the reality of this baffling situation, his bedmate shifted slightly, his mouth slackened in repose, mellifluously snoring. Long brown hair and a tightly held sheet obscured the better part of his face, but that distinctive scar across his nose, resisted concealment. Recognition dawned like a rabbit punch to the kidneys, and Kakashi scooted away as if the snoring man were a hissing cobra.

No stranger to the covert art of stealing away after regrettable one night stands; Kakashi had absolutely no frame of reference for circumstances such as these. _Should I_ _garrote him while he sleeps? Should I leave a note? Hmm…what exactly does one say to another man after he'd paddled your ass? _Casting a quizzical glare toward the still sleeping man, Kakashi eased out of the comfortable cocoon of linens and crept across the floor quickly gathering his belongings, which lay neatly folded atop the dresser. Without further ado, he transported home in a quietly confused puff of chakra smoke.

Safely entrenched in the fortress he called home, Kakashi's first instinct was to create as much psychological distance from Iruka as he had physically. _Scent,_ _it was_ _one of the most basic senses tied to memory; and I certainly don't want to remember anything about the man who humbled me._ Reeking of sandalwood mingled with Iruka's unique fragrance, he practically sprinted to the bathroom, turning on the water, and slinging his uniform across the nearest surface. Yanking down the borrowed cotton sleep pants, as if they'd burn his flesh, he flung them outside the bathroom door; and that's when he saw it. Angry red patches marring the expanse of smooth alabaster flesh. Disbelieving fingers hesitantly brushed over his bottom where the redness deepened in intensity, confirming what his eye refused to admit. Not only were those areas warmer to the touch, there was a slight swelling courtesy of unforgiving wood.

He was incensed and simultaneously harder than flint.

Looking over his shoulder in the bathroom's slowly fogging mirror, he vividly recalled the sounds of Iruka's hand and that damnable hairbrush making contact with his skin. Iruka's stern voice bounced off the inside of his brain and as it did, a calloused hand drifted down his chest…to his abdomen…and stopped its wandering at the base of his stirring erection.

"I'm… not a… masochist…," he breathed raggedly. "It's just… pent up tension… from the mission," he kept telling himself that, as his rough stroking accelerated.

Powerfully conflicting emotions overwhelmed him; Iruka took liberties with him no person dared attempt, as if it were his right to do so. Kakashi's bitter contempt was justified, but he could not muster the ill will necessary. A man deemed unworthy of a second glance had punished him like an obstreperous child, and then catered to his basic needs, all but rocking him to sleep afterwards. Kakashi's malice faltered in the face of such unparalleled tenderness.

_Nothing made sense any more. _

Caught unprepared for the brute force of his orgasm, he dropped to his knees and collapsed in a perplexed heap by the side of the bathtub.

His heart racing, and thoughts scrambled, he lay there disoriented, his lust temporarily appeased. A few minutes later, he'd collected himself enough to stagger under the spray of water hot enough to sear away the memories threatening to drive him insane.

_I need answers dammit! I have to understand what's happening to me and why. _

Kakashi spent the next three days sequestered in the spartan confines of his apartment, thinking…planning. Though he seriously doubted Iruka was the type to spread rumors of his disgrace around the village, he had no desire to mingle with the masses. His every waking thought suffered from the intrusion of Iruka's words, his appetite withered, and restful sleep he could not find. Day four of seclusion and a haggard, sleep deprived, and ravenously hungry Kakashi was no closer to solving the dilemma that was Iruka than he was the day before.

He'd turned this situation over in mind for countless hours and he always arrived at the same two conclusions. First off, Iruka took advantage of his vulnerable state; he was tired, and very low on chakra when he'd encountered the chunnin. The only way he could redeem himself in own mind was to beat Iruka to a bloody pulp. _I could lure him away to a remote training ground and call it a training accident. Case closed._

The second conclusion was more troublesome. How was he to deal with the smoldering lust welling up inside him, which refused his repeated efforts to snuff out? _I've had more sex partners than I can count, yet none ever left me in such a state of bewilderment. Here's the real kicker, he and I never even had sex!_

Knowing he had to do something extreme to burn off the unsullied frustration inside him, Kakashi headed off to find the one man who'd happily let him vent without taking an ass kicking personally. Maito Gai. _Nothing like a no-holds barred fight to organize my thoughts._

Precisely two hours and thirty-seven minutes later, Kakashi was sweatier and more enraged than he'd been in a while. In his preoccupied state, Gai easily outmaneuvered and soundly trounced him. The spar, such as it was minimally lessened his vexation; getting rid of his self-avowed Eternal Rival would be much trickier.

"This is so unlike you Kakashi," Gai bellowed across the training grounds. "I've never seen you so lost in thought."

"Shut up Gai!" he roared back.

Completely unsurprised by Gai's sudden appearance beside him, he didn't budge when that beefy arm slung itself over his shoulder. "It is as if the Sword of Damocles is hanging over your bowed down head Kakashi. Not only is that bad for your posture, it is most definitely unyouthful to keep things bottled up." With a slap to Kakashi's back that would have loosened a feebler man's lung, Gai confided, "I have never betrayed your confidence Kakashi. Are not my manly shoulders broad enough to lay your heavy burden on them?"

_Well what do you know?_ Gai was right; it was high time to face the one responsible for disrupting his way of life. Leaving Gai to proclaim his prowess to the skies, Kakashi dusted himself off and turned his attention toward the village center. "Some other time Gai… I've got to a dolphin to fillet."

Making his way toward the Hokage tower, he effortlessly vaunted over rooftops, his plan of attack taking shape along the way. _If he's not in the mission room, then I don't know where else to look for him. Going to his apartment is out of question, so he had better be on duty tonight._

Three chunnin staffed the desk and the mission room was abuzz with activity and loud conversation when he arrived. _Looks like I picked the wrong time to show up. _Stretching his senses about the room, Kakashi located Iruka's chakra signature at the head of the longest and fastest moving line. After briefly acknowledging a few of his peers, Kakashi retreated behind the cover of his notorious little orange book; small talk was never his forte and he needed to stay focused on what he'd come to do this evening.

When only two persons stood between him and Iruka, a curiously unidentifiable feeling flickered in his stomach. The sensation tingling in his groin however was more familiar and becoming dammed insistent. Ignoring them both, he allowed Icha Icha Paradise to distract his mind until he heard Iruka say, "Do you have a report for me, Hatake-san?"

"Nope," Kakashi found his voice. "But we need to talk."

"My shift ends in fifteen minutes," was Iruka's convivial response. "Can you come back then?" That sunny smile flashed again before he barked out, "Next!"

The business-like dismissal, although pleasant… stung.

Finding a quiet corner in the hectic mission room was damn near impossible, but Kakashi was nothing if not resourceful. Making use of a camouflage jutsu, he seated himself atop the neatly arrayed filing cabinets. It wasn't the most comfortable place, but it proved an ideal vantage point for keeping Iruka in his sights.

How utterly ironic; Kakashi could work around someone purposely intending to separate him from life or limb; that was an annoying occupational hazard he'd learned to live with. Umino Iruka on the other hand, posed a greater threat to his mental health. He had no idea what Iruka wanted from him, nor how to conduct himself in Iruka's presence; it was unsettling.

The last person in line was an excitedly embarrassed young man shifting from foot to foot as Iruka pored over his mission report. Kakashi almost felt sorry for the kid as Iruka launched into an impromptu lecture about the importance of good penmanship.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei," the young man hesitantly replied. "I was kinda excited, my first solo mission and all. I guess I wanted to get my report turned in as fast as possible."

Naturally, Kakashi's interest was piqued. _Would Iruka reprimand this man as he did me?_ All at once, an inexplicable heaviness settled in his chest, _is this how possessiveness or Kami forbid, jealousy felt?_

Suspiciously eying the slight young man now seated beside Iruka's desk, Kakashi dispelled the jutsu and hopped off his perch to lean over the furiously scribbling shinobi. _This kid can't be a day over eighteen, don't tell me Iruka's interested in this pimply faced punk!_

Iruka's chuckle completely derailed Kakashi's homicidal train of thought. "You have impeccable timing Hatake-san. "This young man, Michiba Chikao, is a former student of mine. Maybe you can help him understand the necessity of well-written mission reports."

Kakashi's cheeks flushed brightly. "Yeah, it's real important kid," he sarcastically remarked. "Makes a lot of statistic compiling bureaucrats happy. Just do what Iruka-sensei says and you won't go wrong."

Iruka rolled his eyes, taking the backhanded compliment in stride. "I can leave as soon as Chikao-kun finishes. Hope you won't mind grabbing a bite to eat while we converse."

"Whatever Iruka-_sensei_," Kakashi replied sulkily. "Just as long as we 'converse', it doesn't matter where."

Chikao nervously glanced between an indignant Copy Ninja and the unruffled Iruka; he wanted no part of whatever the hell was going on between these two. Handing the form to Iruka, and praying it was satisfactory, he offered a shamefaced, "Sorry for making you stay so late Iruka-sensei."

"Not a problem," Iruka reassured the panicky Chikao. After a few tense moments, Iruka smiled saying, "Congratulations, your first solo mission officially goes on record as completed! You've done well, and I'm proud of you."

Chikao relished such high praise, but he had no intention of hanging around for the fireworks. Considering it an honor to share Iruka-sensei's last moments, he deeply bowed himself in gratitude. He bolted from the room, leaving Iruka-sensei to fend for himself against the clearly pissed off Sharingan no Kakashi. _It's a damn shame, Iruka-sensei_ _was a good instructor and a good man. I'm sure gonna miss him._

TBC…


	3. Misdirection

Twenty minutes ago, the mission room overflowed with animated conversation and raucous laughter, which allowed Kakashi to blend into the surroundings and study Iruka, undetected. An hour ago, Kakashi had a definitive exit strategy planned; he'd return the crumpled sleep pants he escaped in, and brusquely deliver the succinct speech he'd prepared. He'd be brief, he'd be blunt… he'd be gone.

Twenty-three minutes and ten seconds later, both his brilliant plan and speech blew up in his face; shot to hell by a friendly smile and seven little words from the chipper chunnin. "I'll be with you shortly Hatake-san," Iruka said.

An imperceptible tremor shot through him, but this wasn't anger. No, this was something more primeval and horribly ill timed; a convergence of lust, want…need. When shaking his head briskly failed to dislodge these errant sensations, Kakashi almost drew blood as his nails dug into the palm of his hand. Hoping the shooting pain would stave off his nascent erection, Kakashi hung his head in defeat. _This just isn't my day is it?_

Betrayed by his body, and undone by memories, he darkly glared at the ingenuous Iruka who'd taken to humming that irritating little ditty again. It may have been a hunger-induced delusion, but he could swear the expansive mission room walls suddenly shrunk around him, forcing all his awareness on the small space Iruka occupied. Every sound, every little movement the chunnin made was magnified tenfold. The earthy aroma of sandalwood wrapped around him as Iruka stirred about, inveigling his mind to recall Iruka's steady heartbeat against his back.

_Get it together Hatake! Stay focused on the hostility that brought you here. _

A high-pitched squeak from a rebellious desk drawer opening sliced through the weighty silence; its effect like nails on a chalkboard jolted him from this mesmeric state. Iruka was rooting around the broad compartment mumbling something about 'damn smokers and cigarette butts strewn about,' when the highly polished, dark mahogany colored handle of a hairbrush slid forward to openly mock him.

At once, the tiny hairs on Kakashi's arms stood at attention, his gut twisted violently, and his heart rate galloped like a panicked impala. Over the raging internal tumult, he caught the last bit of Iruka's comment, but just barely.

"…wasn't very polite Hatake-san. I mean seriously, Chikao-kun almost pissed his pants." Iruka's snickering transformed into full-blown cachinnation faster than a lightning bolt piercing the night sky. He was working up to a serious stitch in the side when he spluttered, "Did you…did you see his face?"

Iruka's laughter was infectious, like a virus on industrial strength steroids; slivers of Kakashi's remaining stoicism huddled together in solidarity waving the white flag of unconditional surrender. Torn between despising and approving of Iruka's aptitude for breaching his defenses, the sullen smirk Kakashi struggled to maintain became a smile, and then…a robust laugh.

_That's right chunnin, keep giving me reasons to dislike you._

Mercifully, their amusement died a quick death when the mission room door discreetly opened behind them. Recognizing the chakra signature, Kakashi was never more grateful for whatever distraction this nosy bastard would provide.

Genma's uneasy laughter joined theirs as he trundled across the room, "What…what did I miss?" Stopping in his tracks to the right of Kakashi, he eyed both men curiously. His senbon twitched accusingly with each sideways glance between the sniggering shinobi, "The hell's so funny you two?"

Catching his breath Iruka tried to explain, "Ah, Genma-san… you had to be here."

Only a few minutes were necessary for Iruka to compose himself and slip back into his default administrator mode. Wiping a stray tear from his eye, Iruka launched into his briefing, "It should be a relatively quiet shift. Asuma's due back shortly, and then you can close up for the night." Grabbing his overstuffed satchel he warned, "There's a clean ashtray somewhere in my top drawer Genma-san; find it and make sure he uses it please." Turning toward Kakashi with a polite smile, Iruka asked, "Are you ready to go Hatake-san?"

Hesitant to trust his own voice, Kakashi grunted affirmatively and fell in step with Iruka. He made a point of keeping his head down, his hands deep in his pockets, and his mouth shut, as Iruka led him along winding back roads to an area of the village he seldom visited. _So, he's dragging me deeper into the civilian sector; smart move chunnin. The Hokage took a dim view of rowdy shinobi behavior in general, but causing problems here carried harsher penalties. _

While Iruka pointed out areas of interest like an over caffeinated tour guide, Kakashi listened intently, eager to understand how the younger man's mind worked.

Nearing the edge of town, Kakashi couldn't resist the urge to tease the exuberant man, "I'm surprised at you Iruka. You've neglected to mention the best attraction in this part of the village."

"Didn't see the need," Iruka shot back with a grin. "Everybody knows the largest adult bookstore in all of Fire Country is situated in the red light district. Since I assumed you were a regular customer, I didn't want to be redundant."

Their conversation tapered off when they entered a nondescript dinky little restaurant with an atmosphere far too friendly for Kakashi's tastes. One of the wait staff, a matronly bespectacled woman, immediately latched onto Iruka hugging him as if she'd known him all his life. _Figures, he's more of a civilian than a shinobi._

It didn't take her too long before she was playfully pestering Iruka about his love life. Oddly enough, the knot in Kakashi's stomach loosened when he heard Iruka bemoan not having found that special someone yet.

Sensing Kakashi's discomfort with this ebullient display of affection, Iruka lightheartedly taunted, "Relax, Tokiwa-san has been trying to marry me off since I was seventeen. Better be on your guard Hatake-san, lest she set her matchmaking talents on you as well."

Tokiwa grinned mischievously, "Don't be ridiculous Iruka-kun. I mean no offense to your friend here, but he's too scrawny. Most of the eligible girls I know are looking for a much younger man with some meat on his bones, like you."

Kakashi ignored her; busybodies he could handle, Iruka however, was an altogether different story. _Who would have thought the brash chunnin was so bashful?_ The same stern face, which angrily confronted him days ago, now sported a light blush resting on grin stretched cheeks. Those communicative brown eyes which narrowed in displeasure at him, shone with an indulgence that bespoke familial love. That voice, so masterfully curt with reproof for Kakashi was now smoother than premium aged whiskey.

After leading them through a cluster of tables, the woman gestured to a defensibly positioned booth and disappeared into the kitchen. Aside from himself and Iruka, an elderly couple sat far enough away to prevent eavesdropping. Based on the volume of their conversation, they could scarcely hear each other, let alone him and Iruka. _Perfect, now I won't have to mince my words when I cuss him out._

"In case you're wondering, Hatake-san," Iruka whispered, "this is a family style restaurant. Whatever strikes the cook's fancy at dinner time is what they serve."

"Ah, that explains the absence of menus," Kakashi cagily responded. After a beat, Kakashi cynically added, "Iruka, you've seen more of me than most non-medical personnel usually do, so I think it's safe for you to call me Kakashi now."

Another brilliant red flush spread over his high cheekbones, "I suppose that's true Hatak…umm, Kakashi." Leaning back into the booth with his arms crossed over his chest, Iruka was all business, "All right, let's get to it. You're still upset about what happened a few days ago, aren't you?"

_The man's too mercurial for his own good, yet another reason to stay away from him after tonight. _Kakashi's curt response cut deeper than a Greenland's winter gust, "You know I've killed greater men for lesser offences."

"Nonsense, we're comrades," Iruka responded with a snort. "Besides, you respect me too much."

It was Kakashi's turn to slouch against the upholstered backrest. "Actually, I think you've got a few screws loose Iruka." Though he grudgingly respected the man's brio, he was going to make damn sure there would be no repeat performances. "Listen up Iruka…"

"Excuse me sirs," another server meekly interrupted, "Our manager is honored by your presence and wishes you to enjoy this special meal with his compliments." After spreading a humble feast before them, she bowed low to whisper, "Thank you so very much for all your …"

Kakashi graciously nodded his head; _finally_,_ the type of reception befitting me. _He was just about to utter some insincere drivel when she sweetly said, "…Iruka-san, we appreciate your kind concern."

Cocking his head toward the smiling chunnin, his eye narrowed in suspicion. Once the clearly confused waitress retreated from them, Kakashi was incredulous, "What was that all about Iruka?"

"Oh," he smiled, "I help out at the orphanage from time to time, teaching the kids how to read and write." Iruka shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the intense scrutiny, "Do go on Kakashi, I think you were just about to threaten me again."

_Wiseass chunnin, he knows I can't strangle him here…too many witnesses. _ "As I was saying, I'm not exactly sure what happened between us a few days ago," he tactlessly confessed. "Nonetheless, comrade or not … I will definitely kill you if you try something like that again."

Iruka looked up from his soup with an impish grin, "You and I are not that different Kakashi. We play our respective roles in the village's defense to the utmost of our ability. Your duties take care of the present, mine prepare for the future. We both have a strong need to be in control of our respective environments and …"

Kakashi impatiently gestured with his chopsticks, "Your point being what exactly?"

"You disappeared from my home thinking I'd wrested control from you when in fact you yielded control to me. My point is your frustration is misplaced; the person you're really angry with is yourself …"

"I hardly think that's an accurate statement. If I'm not mistaken, you jammed up my chakra with some high-level and very likely forbidden jutsu. If that's not wresting control from a person, then I don't know what is." _Dammit, that sounded a lot less petulant in my head._

Pushing aside his half-finished bowl, Iruka addressed the peevish jounin with care, "You're right Kakashi that was a high-level jutsu, one you could easily have escaped from, if your mind were properly focused. You know darn well it's not a forbidden jutsu either."

The broiled salted saury on his plate suddenly became infinitely more fascinating to Kakashi, and he refused to respond.

"I used that jutsu as a means of self-preservation; I may be bold, but I'm not a fool Kakashi. The jutsu kept you still long enough for me to get my point across, and you obviously suffered no lingering ill effects." With a measured glare akin to a hunter having cornered his prey, Iruka sarcastically intoned, "Tell me something. How is it that you have over a thousand jutsu at your disposal, yet you used nary a one to extricate yourself from the situation?"

_Damn you Iruka! I've been asking myself the same question over the last few days._

When Kakashi again failed to respond, Iruka concluded, "Shall we assume that 'yielding control' was an accurate description of your actions?" His smile was confident now and he shrewdly winked, "I'd even go so far as to say that you enjoyed the personalized attention, however negative its form."

_What a percipient bastard! _"I never pegged you as one of Morino's minions Iruka," Kakashi awkwardly joked. "But if this is Ibiki's new approach to a random psych evaluation, I have to say it's rather lame."

Iruka shyly lowered his head, "You're much closer to the truth on that one then you realize Kakashi. I teach pre-genin at the Academy, and when it comes to identifying spoiled brats, I suppose you could say I'm something of an expert."

"You're comparing me to one of your snot-nosed students, Iruka sensei?"

"Not exactly Kakashi," he chuffed. "You're taller, and more cunning."

_One more question, and I can leave tonight behind with no regrets. _Kakashi rested his ceramic spoon in his empty bowl, "Why aren't you afraid of me Iruka?"

Iruka's response was swift and equally brusque. "Why should I be?"

_Has this man been living under a rock or something? _Leaning forward abruptly, Kakashi menaced, "I'm a trained killer Iruka, and according to my last psych evaluation, a danger to myself and others…should I snap."

Iruka considered that for a few seconds. Smirking, he tapped his own forehead protector, "I'm a trained killer too, who just so happens to train other killers on a daily basis. I'm aware of your reputation Kakashi, but I'm also aware that you can be a conceited, condescending jerk when the mood strikes you. You've got it twisted my friend; fear and respect are entirely different entities. This is only my opinion but I believe fear is an intangible emotional response triggered by mutable circumstances. Respect on the other hand, is a series of tangible actions cultivated by a constant."

"Not really in the mood for a philosophical debate Iruka."

"Of course, the reason I always treat you courteously Kakashi is because I do respect you. I've always admired your unfailing dedication to this village and its people, and I always will. Nevertheless, when you laid hands on me the other day in the mission room, every scrap of courtesy and admiration flew out the window. I had to make you understand that I wouldn't tolerate that type of foolishness. It's beneath a man of your stature."

Taken aback by the insult compliment, Kakashi ground out, "You verbally and physically assaulted a superior officer. That's grounds for an automatic reduction in rank and maybe some jail time as well. Seeing that I'm a 'conceited condescending jerk', I should report you, but I'll settle for a sincere apology."

Iruka heartily chuckled, "Then don't hold your breath Kakashi, because it isn't gonna happen. I wounded your pride and I'll make no apologies for doing so." Iruka grinned and snagged the last pork dumpling from the communal plate, "Go ahead, report me. I'm sure the Hokage and the Council of Elders will get a kick out of your detailed description of the assault." Another deep chuckle, "Humph, the infamous Copy Ninja bested by a lowly Academy instructor; it'll be the talk of the town for months." Iruka looked up from his own plate, "Was there something else you wanted to discuss?"

Kakashi had to laugh at himself, "Nope that should do it Iruka-sensei." _Cheeky bastard, he's fierce and as stubborn as I am. Guess the evening hasn't been a total loss; I did get some of the answers I was looking for. _

Digging into their cooling repast, the conversation flowed smoothly, and despite Kakashi's initial impressions of Iruka, he was starting to like him. _Crap!_ Much to his surprise, he learned they shared many common interests, a love of military history for one thing. _Well, that's a point in your favor chunnin. _Iruka's observations were astute, which stimulated his higher brain functions, and his sense of humor was dry and almost as bawdy as Kakashi's. Even Iruka's impersonation of a hung over Tsunade was spot on and dammed hilarious.

_Well this isn't going the way I'd planned. I'm still leery of this joker and yet I'm at ease in his presence as if I'd known him for years. Regardless, he bears watching because there's something extremely dangerous behind that innocent smile of his._

After desert, they leaned back in their separate places, stuffed like two ticks on a bloodhound.

His appetite sated, Kakashi was abruptly jarred from his blissful state of mind when Iruka unexpectedly uttered these words, "I won't be just another notch on your bedpost Kakashi."

_What is he, a mind reader? _Quick thinking and remarkable reflexes were the only things keeping him from falling out of the booth, "That's it, no more sake for you," he joshed. "Come on, I'll walk you home and …"

"We're shinobi," Iruka soberly retorted, "Shinobi don't have the luxury of beating around the bush. I demand fidelity, honesty, and respect in a relationship and will reciprocate in kind. If you're unwilling or unable to give the whole of yourself to me, then I suggest you look elsewhere."

Blindly reaching for his own sake cup, Kakashi tipped it back hastily. For once, his nimble mind was stuck in neutral. Since he couldn't dredge up a believable lie to save his life, he simply said, "I wasn't looking for a one night stand Iruka, or a committed relationship." His eye slowly raked over Iruka, "On second thought, I might consider a 'friends with benefits' type of arrangement, if you're interested in that sort of thing."

"Not interested Kakashi." Looking directly into his eye, Iruka reminded him, "Perhaps you missed this, but with me it's all or nothing."

Kakashi leered devilishly, "I obviously misjudged you; seems you're not the prude I thought you were. You're looking for a master/slave type situation, am I right?"

"Nope, that's not my thing either. What I'm looking for is a relationship between equals. I have no desire to alter your identity, but I will take great pleasure in smoothing out some of your rougher edges." Eyeing Kakashi thoughtfully, he added, "Yeah, I definitely believe you could benefit from some …behavior modification."

"Careful Iruka-sensei, that sounds like a challenge."

"Pardon me then, I meant it as a statement of fact, not a challenge per se."

"Maa…I've never been one to shy away from learning new things, and if properly motivated, I just might…wait a minute, 'behavior modification'? What the hell is that supposed to mean Iruka?"

"Ah, so you're the type that needs an audio-visual presentation in order to grasp a concept- interesting. Iruka grinned wickedly inclining his head toward the exit. "In that case, Kakashi, I guess it's time for show and tell."

Slamming down enough coinage to outfit the staff with new uniforms as a tip, Kakashi slid away from table thinking, _perfect, he's a mind reader after all._

TBC…

NOTE:

The name Tokiwa means: "Eternally constant."


	4. Rules of Disengagement

What Kakashi expected when they reached Iruka's place was some hot, and steamy action, preferably against the nearest vertical or horizontal surface. The location wasn't nearly as important as having Iruka beneath him…writhing, moaning, or both.

What Kakashi got was indeed hot, steamy, and very wet; a horizontal surface was involved too. Sadly, it was only a mug of jasmine tea served atop Iruka's spotless kitchen table. _Damn expectations!_

The one thing Kakashi hadn't anticipated was getting around the Iruka-sized impasse seated to his right. What should have been the continuation of friendly banter over tea, rapidly disintegrated into an intense silent battle of who possessed the stronger will. This current détente was courtesy of a simple question, one with no definitive answer. Iruka wanted Kakashi to give up something he'd spent half his life ruthlessly guarding; Kakashi wasn't about to let anyone anywhere near that part of himself. So they sat, one brooding over his tea, while the other glared out the window.

Kakashi needed a foolproof plan and until he came up with one, he'd continue to evade the question at all costs. Failing that, he could always feign ignorance of the subject matter. His final option was to make Iruka so angry, he'd forget the question entirely.

Unfortunately, Iruka was like a hungry junkyard dog with a bone, so to speak.

"I think it's a good idea to get this thing out in the open and examine it from all sides, don't you Kakashi?"

"Why… Iruka-sensei, aren't you the brazen one?" he feebly joked. "Do you seriously want me to whip it out…right here…in the kitchen?"

Another exasperated huff came from Iruka's side of the table, "Smart ass…didn't we agree we need to be honest with each other or weren't you listening to that part?"

Figuring the unvarnished truth would either reduce Iruka to a fit of laughter or confound him into silence, he snarked, "As a matter of fact, I was thinking about your lips wrapped around my cock and I didn't hear a word you said."

Kakashi almost choked on his tea when Iruka calmly replied, "Hmm…I'm looking forward to that myself actually, but first things first. I need an answer, so quit stalling." Folding his hands as if in prayer, Iruka quietly snapped, "Please don't insult my intelligence by lying to me." A brief, heated spike in Iruka's chakra let Kakashi know it was now or never.

"What was the question again, and why is it so important that you know this all stuff?"

Hoping to stave off a headache, Iruka rubbed a pressure point on his neck; too little, too late. "Kakashi, your answer is going to determine how or even if we proceed. I've overheard you discuss sexual situations in very graphic detail in the mission room, and now you're going to clam up because I asked how you felt when I spanked you? Surely you don't expect me to believe you've gotten shy in the last ten minutes?"

_No, but I'm sitting here trying to hide a hard on like a pubescent schoolboy with a crush on his teacher and raging hormones._

Given the option, Kakashi would rather yank out his fingernails with a pair of rusty pliers than discuss his 'feelings'…about anything. He'd spent the last few lonely days endlessly analyzing his disjointed thoughts, which lead to nothing but aggravation. _Hell, I couldn't figure out what was happening myself and now he wants me to divulge my private anxieties? It would be like trying to harness the power of a hurricane in a tin can…impossible!_

The slow, steady drumming of Iruka's fingers on the table meant he better spit out something quick to appease the man. A single bead of sweat dared creep down his back, and he reluctantly offered, "For crap's sake Iruka, swapping tall tales of a sexual nature with the boys is nothing more than mindless conversation, you know, to pass the time between missions. There's a degree of detachment involved, but what you're asking requires something I'm not…entirely comfortable with."

_That's my story and I'm sticking to it._ To Kakashi's way of thinking, showing or sharing his emotions was the equivalent of admitting weakness. As the minutes stretched between them, the more agitated he became. Agitation transmuted into irritation, and at last, an emotion he didn't mind acknowledging; anger. He'd almost reached the point where he was incensed with Iruka for forcing him to confront his emotions and resentful because Iruka had no problem sharing his. As if that weren't enough, there was the annoying sexual frustration short-circuiting his thought process; each of these things in turn reared their ugly heads, demanding he give in to one or all of them.

"You want the truth Iruka?" he sneered. "It was a humiliating, exhilarating, and painfully erotic experience. I wanted to rip your guts out and feed them to you and I wanted to screw you through your desk at the same time. Is that honest enough for you?"

The smile slowly forming on Iruka's lips was positively lewd, yet the tone of his voice was clinical and exacting. "I'm curious, how many times did you jerk off thinking about how I spanked you? What did it for you, was it the words I said, or the sting of the hairbrush that got you hard?"

"Dammit Iruka," his fist slammed down hard on the table, "Shut your filthy mouth!"

The inquisitive light in Iruka's eyes dimmed with compassion, and warmth returned to his voice, "I'm sorry Kakashi; I didn't mean to be so intrusive. All right, let's come at this thing another way."

Carefully pushing the chair away from the table with his foot, Iruka rose from his seat all the better to cautiously straddle Kakashi's powerful thighs, "Spanking is not something I do Kakashi, it's a part of who I am. And yes, I freely admit it's an incredible turn on for me. Mind you, I wasn't thinking along those lines in the mission room that day, but being aroused was a delightful, yet unintentional side-effect." Iruka exhaled heavily, "If we're going to have a relationship Kakashi, it is imperative that we enter into it with our eyes open. Spanking will be involved in the dynamic of the relationship, but it won't be the focal point. I want to take the time to get to know you, and let you get to know me." After allowing Kakashi a time to digest that tidbit he added, "If you don't believe you can handle that, tell me now, so we don't waste each other's time."

It may have had something to do with Iruka's proximity, or the welcome weight of his hands against his chest, but Kakashi couldn't detect any traces of deception in his either voice or posture. _Well that's a first, somebody who wants to know me for who I am._ _Usually people wanted to get close to me long enough to see what I was hiding under the mask. Others merely wanted to elevate their standing by being friends with Sharingan no Kakashi. _Iruka apparently wasn't impressed or obsessed with neither of these things.

"Iruka, if I can't accept this, do we go our separate ways and pretend this never happened, or would we maintain a friendship?"

"We'll figure it out. The main thing I want you to know is with any relationship, trust is a major factor. If spanking is a part of that relationship, trust becomes an even greater issue."

That made sense to Kakashi, and he lifted his head to look at Iruka straight on as he continued, "Whether you realize it or not, you trusted me to discipline you and not severely injure you in the process." Leaning forward, his lips grazed Kakashi's cheek, "A powerful man like you, submitting yourself to me… damn that was hot!"

Another kiss, this time to cloth covered lips. "Those three days when I didn't see you, I couldn't stop picturing how your bottom pinkened, and then turned fiery red as I held you across my knee; I was very impressed by how well you took your spanking." A faint blush suffused his cheeks, "I must say it made for some toe-curling orgasms."

Iruka tilted Kakashi's chin up, "Did you know, you're actually the one in control of how long and how severe a spanking is?" Kakashi's pale eyebrow rose curiously. "Do you remember when you told me you'd learned your lesson and I stopped?" Kakashi nodded. "As I said Kakashi, you're ultimately in control, even though I'm disciplining you…don't ever forget that. One more thing in the interest of full disclosure, what I just said does not apply to those rare occasions when I have to punish you; those are the times when I'm in control. I'll be happy to discuss the differences between discipline and punishment later, but I think I've overwhelmed you enough for the moment."

It was as if a weight lifted from Kakashi's shoulders. Feelings of weakness he'd grappled with for days, bubbled up, and evaporated like cold water on a hot stone.

Cautiously, those neatly trimmed clean fingernails Kakashi previously ridiculed, sensuously scraped over Kakashi's straining erection, eliciting a hungry rumble from his throat. "My, my you are a naughty boy aren't' you?" Iruka scolded mildly. "If I remember correctly, you're also a big boy. Let's have a look to make sure my memory hasn't failed me."

Kakashi turned his head away reflexively; closing his eyes as Iruka slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He couldn't bear to watch Iruka's expressive face when he saw how hard he'd become. _Will he tease me or turn away from me, repulsed_ _by my lack of self-control?_

"You're very responsive Kakashi, I like that."

As deft fingers undid the last two buttons of his shirt, a sudden realization hit him like a tsunami, clearing away all traces of self-loathing and doubt.

The life of a shinobi is a life filled with expectations. Everyone expected shinobi to honor their leader, protect the citizens of their village, and to train hard to keep their skills sharp. Each time he fulfilled his obligations, the benchmark reset, and the cycle began afresh. Over the years, he'd failed missions, lost comrades, and almost lost his sanity. Nevertheless, he plodded ever onward, because that's what was expected. The need to have clearly drawn parameters of behavior and duty overlapped in his way of thinking. People expected unmatched leadership, unparalleled skill, and undeniable dominance from him, on the battlefield and in the bedroom; that's what he provided, because it was… expected.

Iruka's words of praise and unspoken promises of pleasure tapped into that area of his subconscious, which craved direction, and acknowledgement of his efforts. However, Iruka's expectations were different, hence the confusion he'd felt. Iruka just wanted Kakashi, not the man of a thousand jutsu…just Kakashi.

_What a hell of a time to figure that out!_

Unhooking his vest as he continued stroking, Iruka whispered, "Lift your hips for me Kakashi."

Without hesitation, Kakashi grabbed Iruka's wrist incoherently stuttering, "Iruka…I want…with you…"

Thank the heavens Iruka possessed the ability to comprehend what he couldn't effectively articulate. All too soon, that warm stroking hand disappeared, busied now with lowering Kakashi's pants. The cool plastic seat cover was like ice against his Kakashi's overheated skin, but he cared nothing for it. Iruka straddled his lap again and when his hand embraced him this time, Kakashi felt Iruka's hard cock pressing against his own.

Reaching out to knead the muscles of Iruka's solid thighs, intense sensations threatened to overwhelm his reason; _damn_, _I'm so close to having what I've wanted for the last few days._

"This is one of the many ways I reward my naughty boy," he breathed. "Can't wait… to show you… some of the others." Iruka's hand slowed to a maddening pace, "Your proper response should be, 'Thank you sir.' Can you say that for me Kakashi?"

His thighs trembling with neediness, his balls heavy and tight, Kakashi would had said anything just now to find release. "Iruka...I..."

A quick slap against the outside of his thigh shot another wave of pleasure through his groin.

"Wrong response Kakashi, try again."

"Thank…thank you…sir."

"That's my good boy." Iruka's sure strokes increased in tempo drawing Kakashi closer to the brink of orgasm. "I want to see your face when you come."

Kakashi couldn't get the damn fabric away from him fast enough. The unadulterated lust in Iruka's eyes amped up his desire and he slipped over the edge into an abyss of pleasure. Iruka followed soon thereafter, his halting breaths cooling Kakashi's skin before their lips pressed together.

Iruka kissed him much the same way as he ate… slowly savoring each brush of their lips as if sampling an exotic delicacy. His tongue gently intertwined with Kakashi's and every time Kakashi hungrily sought more, Iruka's teasing lips and tongue would retreat and later reward with a nip to an ear or along his jawline.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up," Iruka finally laughed.

"Not so fast," he grinned snaking his hands around to grab Iruka's tight little butt. "Since you held my libido hostage earlier, it's your turn to answer a question truthfully. What happens when you misbehave," he playfully slapped his bottom. "Do I get to spank you too Iruka?"

A quick kiss, a throaty chuckle, and a disappointed look from Iruka, "I'm afraid not Kakashi, you're the one who needs behavior modification, not me."

"Sounds kinda unfair if you ask me…I know how to behave myself."

"It's a moot point Kakashi; I will correct bad behavior as the need arises. The manner in which I discipline you will be of my choosing, and rest assured, I would never punish you on a whim. We can work out the details and my ground rules over the next few days. We'll talk about safe words too," Iruka, said with a smile, "Over time, we'll expand your limits. Now come on, let's get a shower."

"Safe words…limits?"

-000-

The last time he visited Iruka's bathroom, Kakashi was the only one naked. This time, his eyes feasted on the smooth breadth of brown skin and defined muscle as Iruka undressed. His broad hairless back, rounded bottom, and thick legs begged Kakashi to touch, lick, and kiss; Iruka encouraged his explorations with small moans of pleasure.

When Iruka reached up to loosen his hair tie, Kakashi paused to watch that thick brown hair cascade onto broad shoulders. The mental image of his pale fingers twining around those silky locks as his cock disappeared between Iruka's lips elicited a predatory growl.

"Water's going to get chilly if we don't get a move on Kakashi." Grasping Kakashi's wandering hands, Iruka lead him inside the shower stall.

Beginning at his ankles, Iruka gently laved him; the heady scent of sandalwood and Iruka's firm touch, lulling Kakashi into a state of satisfied stupefaction. Once Iruka reached his chest, Kakashi took the cloth from him, "My turn," he smirked.

Turning Iruka by the shoulders to face the shower's wall, he guided his arms and hands to brace against the slick surface. Solid muscle twitched under Kakashi's hands as he groped, kissed, and washed. Iruka's brawny back and firm bottom cheeks pressed tightly against his chest and groin as Kakashi reached downward to fondle Iruka's balls and stroke his thick cock. Soap slicked skin proved too much of a temptation; and as he shamelessly rutted against the valley of firm skin, low moans bounced around the shower stall. From whose throat they came make no difference. Just when Kakashi's self-control was about to snap, Iruka bared his neck for Kakashi to ravage at will, and it was all he could do not to visibly mark him.

Unfortunately, the rapidly waning water temperature ended bath time a little earlier than Kakashi wanted. No matter, Iruka was naked and well within reach of his greedy hands.

Once dried, they stumbled toward the bedroom, kissing and groping each other along the way. Kakashi was flat on his back faster than he could blink while Iruka sprawled across him, attacking his lips and neck with soft lips and sharp teeth. "You were thinking about my lips wrapped around your cock earlier," Iruka muttered against a collarbone. "Let's see how well reality matches your imagination."

Kakashi felt Iruka rummage under the pillow, but he couldn't concern himself with what it was. Leaving a trail of hot kisses down his chest and stomach, Iruka torturously made his way to Kakashi's balls quite deliberately avoiding his cock, which not so subtly demanded attention. Gently suckling each fleshy nugget into his mouth, Iruka's hands ran over Kakashi's thighs easing the building tension while holding him in place.

With a final long, slow lick, Iruka's lips edged toward his cock and Kakashi rose up on his elbows to watch. Thick fingers wrapped around him as he kissed his way upward and at last, Kakashi ran his fingers through Iruka's hair, grunting his appreciation every inch of the way. His warm tongue circled the head of his cock before slipping into the crevasse, lazily lapping up the salty pooling pre-come, before soft lips wrapped around him. Kakashi leaned back against the pillow when Iruka's wet mouth began its slow descent and a slick finger sought permission to enter beyond the tight ring of muscle.

Propping the pillow behind him slightly, Kakashi opened both eyes. _I don't care how much chakra it's going to burn through, I have to record this with the Sharingan_. Iruka greedily swallowed him completely while his finger pressed forward. The breach stung a bit, but Kakashi remained intently fixated on what Iruka was doing with his mouth. He scarcely noticed when the second and third fingers slipped inside, what with Iruka's forehead pressed against his groin. Iruka's other arm draped across Kakashi's hipbone just in time to keep him from bucking upward as Iruka's crooked fingers teased across his prostate.

"Iruka…Iruka…" Kakashi panted. "I'm really close …"

Releasing him from that soft, wet prison, Iruka somehow managed to say, "That's good…I want to you to come Kakashi, but not now." Iruka stroked his unbearably hard cock, "I want to be deep inside you when you come." Slowly Iruka kissed his way toward Kakashi's ears, "Let me show you another way I choose to reward my naughty boy."

In all his previous encounters with men, Kakashi never allowed anyone to top him, and now he couldn't fathom why he'd denied himself the pleasure. Pale fingers dug into Iruka's triceps when the flared head of Iruka's fat cock slipped past the softened sphincter; insistent deep kisses distracted Kakashi's thoughts from the fleeting stinging sensation. Kakashi surprised himself when his hips pushed up of their own free will, urging Iruka to move.

Iruka was an exceptionally, infuriatingly patient, and gentle lover who restrained Kakashi's fervor several times saying, "All in good time Kakashi."

"I can take it Iruka," he impatiently insisted.

"Hush now…I don't want you to 'take it' I want you to relax and enjoy."

Indeed, Iruka took his sweet time, kissing him, licking, and sucking his sensitive nipples; light touches, here and there, intensified the slow steady march to release. When Iruka finally dealt his prostate a glancing swipe, Kakashi didn't see stars; it was more like an entire constellation flashed before his eyes.

A slight pressure at the back of his knees and Iruka shifted to draw Kakashi's legs over his forearms, lifting his bottom slightly off the mattress. From that moment on, every sharp deep thrust massaged his prostate and Kakashi feared he'd go insane from the pleasure.

The sound of sweat glistened bodies rapidly disconnecting and reconnecting, the wet rhythmic slap of Iruka's balls slamming against him, and Iruka's contented moans melded into a symphony of pre-orgasmic white noise.

Kakashi's orgasm pulled a cry of surrender from the depths of his being; hot spurts of come spritzed across his chest and chin. Just a few more deep thrusts and Iruka released his legs, collapsing on top of him, his hot rapid breaths trapped between the side of Kakashi's neck and the pillow.

"Well done Kakashi…well done."

Words failed to move past Kakashi's vocal cords, and his last thought before sleep overtook him was:

_D__amn! Expectations… reality sure kicked your pathetic ass!_

_TBC…_


	5. The Learning Curve Part One

Dawn's early light innocuously slithered through tightly drawn blinds with a stealth honed over eons. Muted pink-fingered rays of light crept along the floorboards and over the sleep-rumpled comforter, brutishly prodding him from sleep. His bones were the consistency of gently melting butter, and his uncooperative lower limbs were held captive by an unseen, yet friendly force. That persistent dull ache in his lower back confirmed last night wasn't a figment of his overactive imagination, provoking a satisfied grin. Closing his eyes tighter as he turned his back on the insistent illumination, silky hair tickled and tangled itself along his stubbly chin.

Iruka smelled of sandalwood and sex, a potent combination that aroused more than his olfactory senses.

Smoothly disentangling their legs so as not to fully awaken his bedmate, he nudged Iruka onto his back, pulling away the covers, to reveal the rise and fall of his powerfully built chest. A firmer tug of the sheets and the smooth planes of a tawny abdomen exposed itself to Kakashi's appreciative eye. Maneuvering himself between strong thighs, he buried his nose into the wiry patch of brown hair, inhaling deeply.

Teasing lips and a warm darting tongue elicited an approving groan from the drowsy man beneath him. The heels of Iruka's palms brushed over his ears, and thick fingers entwined in silvery strands.

A shudder when Kakashi's hand wrapped around Iruka's stirring length, a deeper tremor when his tongue drew lazy circles around the crown, finally, a small gasp of pleasured surprise when Kakashi flattened his tongue and sucked hard. Torturously, Kakashi's hand made room for his talented mouth, until only his index finger and thumb encircled the root of Iruka's thick cock.

Iruka's fingers no longer ran through his hair in gentle caresses, instead they flexed, pulling Kakashi closer, while Iruka pushed deeper. A spasm rippled through Iruka's thighs and Kakashi's fingers tightened. Slowly he retreated, to begin afresh, intent only on increasing Iruka's eventual satisfaction. As Kakashi's lips ascended the palm of his hand followed…slow, steady strokes; with each teasing variance to his rhythm, Iruka's respirations went from deliberate shallow breaths to shameless lusty panting. Without warning, Kakashi loosened those encouraging fingers tangled in his hair, slamming Iruka's wrists against the mattress. Keeping his head still, tongue flat, he hollowed his cheeks as Iruka's hips jerked upward repeatedly, hurtling toward fulfillment.

The sudden warmth of Iruka's orgasm tingled against the back of his throat and tiny trickles of release escaped the corners of his lips. When Kakashi lifted his eyes, he expected to see a sated Iruka slumped against the pillows.

Instead, Iruka's wrists slipped free of their restraints and he quick scooted backward using the pillows to support himself.

"Well done Kakashi…come closer and kneel between my legs," he bade. "I want to watch my naughty boy pleasure himself."

As Kakashi's hesitant hand wrapped around his neglected shaft, Iruka's words stoked the fires of need when he sensuously commanded, "I want you to look at me while you stroke yourself Kakashi…just like that."

Brown eyes clouded by lust locked onto his, "Allowing you to pleasure yourself gives me pleasure. In time you will learn this is a privilege reserved for my enjoyment and my eyes only."

_Sweet Kami, if he doesn't shut up I'm going to embarrass myself._

"That's it…you're so hard and so close, aren't you Kakashi?"

"Getting closer the more you talk."

"I want to lap up the cum that spills over the back of your hand and lick away each drop from your fingers. Would you like that Kakashi?"

"Very much," he raggedly breathed.

"Then… you have my permission... cum for me Kakashi."

Kakashi's eyes never left Iruka's intense gaze as hot, thick pulses of a belated release obediently spilled over his knuckles. He couldn't help himself, his eyes closed tightly in pleasure as Iruka's tongue languidly pressed against his juddering hand, gently eradicating every trace of his orgasm. Decadent groans pervaded the stillness of the room as soft lips suckled each finger into a very pleased warm mouth.

"I usually prefer a cup of hot coffee to get my day started, but your way definitely has its perks Kakashi."

Whether his knees gave way of their own accord was debatable, the only thing Kakashi knew for sure was he was lying chest to chest with Iruka whose fingers sketched random patterns along his shoulders.

Before ceding victory to Iruka's somniferous digits he managed to mutter, "Hmm…give me a few minutes and I'll show you how perky I can be."

"You're incorrigible, but I'll have to pass this time," he laughed. "Slide over sleepyhead, I need to get moving; busy day ahead. What about you, what's on your agenda today?"

Rolling to his side to face Iruka he joked, "Get some training done, avoid Gai, and scandalize the villagers by reading my porn in broad daylight; you know, my usual routine."

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news. I can't remember if I mentioned this last night, but I volunteered to tutor a student this weekend…"

"So, what's the good news, and what the hell possessed you to schedule this 'tutoring' thing on the weekend?"

Iruka kissed the tip of his nose, "I couldn't resist this particular challenge. From what I understand, this young man is very talented in the shinobi arts, but it's the academic stuff that bores him stiff. As a result, he acts out and people let him get away with that because he's gifted; you know the type…contumacious. He just needs proper guidance to reach his true potential."

"Yeah…his story's riveting. Can't you do this stuff during the week?"

"I'm afraid not, unavoidable scheduling conflict," he yawned. "He's got a field survival training exercise starting Monday and I'm stuck in the mission room after classes next week."

_Well, 'ain't that a blip! I can't believe he's choosing one of his little snot monsters over me. _"Who is this character Iruka? Maybe I should have a conversation with him, you know…convince him pull his head out of his butt."

"Thanks but I have my own methods of persuasion. Confidentially, this is more an ambush than scheduled training. If he knew what I was planning, trust me he'd come up with some fantastical excuse to wriggle out of his training, and I simply can't have that." Reluctantly pulling himself from the warmth that was Kakashi, he reached toward the nightstand hoping to switch off his alarm clock before it shattered the tranquil moment.

"I have to put the finishing touches on the outline after my last class. You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to seeing his expression when I spring my plan on him later. By the way, if your schedule allows, why don't you meet me at the Academy around four o'clock? I have a feeling I'm going to need your assistance to implement my plan."

"Look Iruka, if this screw-up can't master the basics you're teaching him, how can you expect he'd learn more advanced things from me?"

"Call it a hunch…anyway; I need to get moving and so do you. Come on lazybones, don't you wanna take a shower with me?"

"That's very tempting, but maybe I shouldn't; don't want to make you late. Besides, who knew being your personal alarm clock could be so draining? I think I'll snag a little catnap if that's all right with you."

"Stay as long as you want, and help yourself to whatever's in the fridge; that reminds me, I need to stop by the market on my way home." With a quick kiss to his forehead, Iruka whispered, "See you later Kakashi."

-000-

The second time Kakashi awoke was when he heard Iruka lock the front door. _Hmm…I haven't been this well-rested and content in a long time, feels nice. _Funny, that contentment didn't last too long. Surrounded by Iruka's belongings and the lingering scent of sex, acute roiling waves of claustrophobia splashed against the pit of his stomach. _Damn, this is why I don't do relationships, too many uncertainties. I know something's a bit off, but what is it?_

He needed time and space to brood over this situation. From the angle of the sun angle, he knew it was well past the time when he could visit the memorial stone undisturbed, but early enough for the ANBU training grounds to be deserted. He was dressed and out the door in three minutes flat.

Under normal circumstances, the mild winds whistling through the leaves of his favorite 'Do Not Disturb' tree and the mingled fragrances of tall green grasses were sufficient to help him mull things over. Not so today. Instead of idly resting in the bough of the tree, as was his habit, he was irritably pacing along its limbs.

_No matter how many times I look at this thing, it just doesn't add up. Iruka's far too organized…too precise to 'forget' to mention something that important. And it's dammed ironic how this 'unavoidable scheduling conflict' coincides with my last few days of leave. That's the other thing, what could I possibly do to 'help implement' his training regimen? Is Iruka looking for a bodyguard…or a chaperone?_

"I need another perspective," he said flashing through the signs for a summoning jutsu. Seconds later, Pakkun's gravelly voice boomed over the dissipating chakra smoke, "What's the job this time Kakashi?"

"Pakkun, I need you to do some surveillance and information gathering."

"Sure thing Boss, but do you mind if I stand downwind while you give me the particulars? No offense Kakashi, but what the heck have you been rolling around in?" Sniffing around his ankles and legs he snorted, "You reek of pheromones…it's like you're in heat or something."

"You shouldn't speak so crudely to your master Pakkun. Here's what I need you to do…"

"Yeah, I know, you want me to track the guy you were fighting with right? It ought to a snap 'cause his scent's all over you."

Kakashi shook his head huffing wearily, "I wasn't fighting with anybody Pakkun. Listen up, the person I want you keep tabs on works at the Academy; I need to know what he's up to this afternoon."

"Hang on a minute," came the gruff chuckle, "Are you telling me some little chunnin kicked your butt Kakashi? What, are you looking to beat him up after school? Oh man, wait 'til I tell the rest of the pack about this …they'll laugh their tails off."

"You'll do nothing of the sort, just get his scent and do your job smart aleck. Report back to me no later than three o'clock, I'll be at the training grounds."

Running through katas was supposed to focus his mind, but after an hour or so, random thoughts of his last conversation with Iruka kept cropping up unexpectedly. _Maybe I'm overthinking this thing, or maybe I'm too paranoid for my own good, but I just know Iruka's hiding something. That's it dammit; I have to see for myself what's going on!_

As he strolled through the village careful not to draw undue attention, he snapped open his ever present little book and held it tightly before his face. He wasn't sure what would greet him at the Academy; there was always a chance the Hokage would spot him and haul him in for a mission. He'd risk that for the chance to finally put his concerns to rest.

Frantic, happy shouts of frolicking children floated upward and over the Academy's roof as Kakashi crouched against a ventilation unit, while his target sat beneath a sprawling oak tree, casually enjoying lunch with a trio of talking, laughing youngsters. _I don't know how he stands that racket day in and day out._

Pakkun appeared beside him in an instant, "What are you doing here Kakashi?"

"Just thought I'd drop by to see how things were going."

"Well, this has got to be one of the most boring jobs you've ever given me Kakashi. He's a teacher for cripe's sake! If he's not lecturing his class or standing at the blackboard, he's sitting at his desk." Looking down on his assignment, Pakkun snorted, "The kids seem to like him, so he can't be all that bad; how'd you manage to piss him off enough to fight ya?"

"Thanks for the update, but I'll take over for now. Oh, and for the record, we weren't fighting Pakkun."

"Humph…for somebody who wasn't fighting, he stinks just like you. Humans…you're all kinda strange. "

Masking his chakra, Kakashi took up Pakkun's abandoned hiding place among the branches of the oak tree just as another instructor joined Iruka and the kids. He planted himself a little too close to Iruka, who didn't seem to mind that much.

"How's it going Iruka-sensei? Me and the other teachers decided to dismiss our students after they finish their exams," he said. "Does that sound good to you?"

Apparently, the prospect of getting a jump on the weekend was enough to quiet the kids, as six little beady eyes turned to Iruka.

"I was considering that Kisho-sensei. I have another lesson plan to finish up anyway, so a few hours of peace and quiet will be a tremendous help."

"A lesson plan? Come on man, the weekend's almost here. You gotta learn how to relax and enjoy life."

Kakashi wholeheartedly agreed, _maybe this knucklehead can talk some sense into Iruka._

"Well," he laughed, "this is a unique lesson for an exceptional student, so it's not really work at all. Believe me Kisho-sensei; I have every intention of enjoying myself this weekend.

After two long hours sitting in his cramped position, Kakashi had to agree with Pakkun;_ this was boring as hell! I can't believe he's been sitting there writing since his class left. Hope the little bugger he's tutoring appreciates the sacrifice Iruka's making for him._

Teleporting himself to the Academy's front entrance, Kakashi hiked up the three floors to Iruka's classroom. When he peered inside, Iruka had his back turned to him, packing away supplies, or so he assumed.

"Hope I'm not interrupting Iruka-sensei," he said looking around the classroom. "I see your student hasn't shown up yet…how inconsiderate."

Iruka turned about quickly with a warm, surprised smile, "Will wonders never cease? You're actually early Kakashi, huh… I'm impressed." Iruka continued to clear his desk adding, "As for my student, he'll make his appearance soon enough. Meanwhile, I need to get to the market, and pick up a few things for dinner. Why don't you tag along? I'm sure the exercise will help work out the kinks in your back and legs. After all, sitting in a tree for the past few hours can't have been that comfortable."

"Heh," he laughed rubbing the back of his neck, "Aha, so you did notice! I was testing your situational awareness skills and I'm happy to report…you passed!"

Iruka's rich laugh filled the space, "It's a wonder your eyes aren't brown Kakashi, 'cause you're full of crap."

Friday evening in the marketplace was not for the faint of heart. Shoppers haggled for the best prices, vendors loudly proclaimed their goods were the freshest and best, and every stall was jam packed. Iruka however, was in his element, as the crowding mass of humanity surged about him.

Kakashi tried several times to slip away, and each time Iruka pulled him to his side, questioning his preferences for this or that item of produce or meat. By the time they got back Iruka's apartment laden down with purchases, Kakashi was exhausted.

"Why don't you relax in the living room while I put away the groceries and make some tea for us?"

Sweeter words were never uttered and Kakashi didn't need to hear them twice. Stretching himself along the length of the sofa as Iruka rattled around an overwhelming sense of disappointment settled beside him. _If this kid shows up now, the only thing Iruka will be teaching him is how to bind up his own wounds. _

"Tea's ready," Iruka called. "I want you to look over something before we head out to the toy store. You don't mind do you?"

"Are you kidding me Iruka? he called from the sofa, "A toy store? Don't tell me bribery is your primary means of persuasion?"

Sitting at the kitchen table grinning deviously, Iruka looked up when Kakashi entered, "Bribery is such an ugly word Kakashi. I prefer to think of it in terms of incentive for good behavior."

Lying neatly beside Kakashi's tea was a small, ornately detailed scroll. "What's this Iruka?"

"Oh, that's the training outline I've been working on. Have a seat, look it over and tell me what you think."

That gnawing sensation that something was amiss hovered over Kakashi once more; he ignored it. As soon as Kakashi's nail slid under the seal, Iruka laid his hand atop his.

"Class is now in session Kakashi…and you're the student I was waiting for."

"What?"

TBC


	6. The Learning Curve Part Two

Despite persistent rumors of his moody, humorless, sociopathic tendencies, Kakashi could take a joke as well as the next guy; obviously the scroll he held in his hands had to be just that…a coherent, elaborately staged…joke. _Well I'll be dammed, I've been hornswoggled…bamboozled…and outright duped by the smugly smiling chunnin casually sipping at his tea beside me. _

He'd seen for himself how much time and effort Iruka put into this dissertation, so the least he could do was play along. Besides, he was curious to see how far and in what direction Iruka was willing to take this absurd stunt. Considering those things, his opinion wavered moderately when he skimmed over the concisely worded rows of text for the second time. _Guess I have to give him some credit for the web of deception he's used to grab me by the short and curlies._

This time when he felt the prickle of uncertainty poking around, he paid attention to it. Even though the information contained in the scroll was mildly provocative, he couldn't help thinking he'd seen this format before. _Wait a minute…this thing reads like a mission assignment! _Indeed, there was a clearly defined objective, a deployment date as well as a sliding scale of remuneration for completing particular aspects of the job. Conspicuous by its absence however, was the mission's projected termination date.

_Iruka wouldn't use my sense of duty against me for something like this… would he? _Hell, even the greenest genin understood that whenever a scroll passed from the hands of a duly authorized central dispatch worker, it was as if the Hokage issued a direct order. Refusal of any mission simply because the shinobi did not agree with it, was not only a supreme insult to the leader of their village, it heaped shame on the one who refused the order.

_What a conniving bastard! He knew damn well what my reaction would be if he presented it this way. _Suspicion overruled curiosity after the third careful reading. Whatever feelings of want or need he had for Iruka eroded away as resentment slithered up from his gut, solidifying itself into **O-yoroi** around him.

_Hatake Kakashi knuckled under for no one._

_-000-_

Smiling into his favorite mug, Iruka carefully assessed and catalogued every movement of Kakashi's eye as it scanned the words he'd penned; outfoxing Hatake Kakashi was a feat few accomplished handily, and Iruka was sagacious enough to understand this minor triumph was fleeting. Each time the scroll systematically looped over Kakashi's left hand, Iruka could almost hear the gears grinding in Kakashi's mind. There were flashes of puzzlement, a lusty chuckle or two, but mostly wide-eyed shock.

Through it all, the erratic ebb and flow of chakra beside him telegraphed Kakashi's growing unease and more telling… his dangerous indecisiveness. Realizing Kakashi would rail against anything perceived as a threat to his personal liberty; Iruka prepared himself as best he could for the eventual explosion of rage he felt building inside Kakashi.

_He's either going to laugh in my face or crush my windpipe beneath his foot with equally sadistic glee._

A shifty glance preceded the low, unassuming rumble of laughter, "You've got more salt than a box of soda crackers Iruka." The unfurled scroll trembled as his gloved hands tentatively held it, "You even managed to spell everything out for me as if I were some kind of idiot; that was dammed insulting by the way."

When the scroll suddenly fell from Kakashi's hands, Iruka knew he'd have to act decisively or he'd be staring at an empty chair. There wasn't time to filter his words politely, "Adults talk through difficult situations," he said. "Children storm off in a huff when they can't get their way."

An aura of hostility delimited the space around Kakashi, and an antagonistic glare was the only response Iruka got. Behind the icy facade, Kakashi was engaged in an intense battle with raw desire. The desire to break free from the haunting power of carefully written and spoken words warred against the desire to remain, to see things to their logical and not too bloody culmination.

Ascending slowly from his seat, Kakashi traversed the cool linoleum floor like a caged panther… sleek and deadly. Sarcasm dripped from his voice, as lazily as stolen honey from a wrathful hive disturbed by a hungry bear's claw. "Umino Iruka," he dryly intoned, "you're a triflingly proficient bureaucrat down to your marrow." Locking his hands together behind him as he continued an aimless march around the kitchen, he sniped, "Shall I sign this fiat now? Or should we wait for the notary and two witnesses required by law?"

Barely concealing his own irritation, Iruka snapped, "You're making this more complicated than necessary Kakashi. I meant our conversation this morning to be a harmless teaser, something to titillate your mind while we were apart today. Had I but known you were incapable of seeing through something this transparent, I would have…"

Kakashi closed the distance between them in less than a heartbeat, slapping the mug from Iruka's hand. Iruka wisely refused to react when it loudly splintered into an avalanche of blue green shards against the cupboard's whitewashed surface. When his chair crazily spun away from the table with controlled force, Iruka squarely faced the glowering man with an intense scowl of his own.

With his palms resting on the chair's high back, and powerful arms acting like a barrier on either side of Iruka's shoulders, Kakashi leaned in close enough to kiss. "Let's be clear about one thing Iruka. I thoroughly enjoyed it when you jerked me off, but I sure as hell won't tolerate being jerked around by the likes of you."

Though the infamous Umino temper simmered darkly, unshakable common sense prevailed. _Should this situation disintegrate into a physical altercation, I don't stand a chance against him; but with his thoughts clouded by rage, the only weapon I'll need is a sharp tongue armed with the truth. _"Cut the crap Kakashi! You've finally come up against someone who won't give you any loopholes to exploit and it galls the hell out of you, doesn't it? Silly me, here I thought you might enjoy a challenge, but I guess I was mistaken… "

"Yeah," was Kakashi's menacingly whispered reply, "I do enjoy a challenge, in fact, I get off on that sort of thing." Hot breath spiked with jasmine tea ruffled his eyelashes when Kakashi added, "But, I don't take kindly to crass manipulation."

Iruka's voice clenched around his next words, as Kakashi's fingers tightened on the chair's frame, "Neither do I. I don't see the need to manipulate you because you're doing an outstanding job of it all by yourself."

Considering how slowly the silvery eyebrow raised, Iruka figured he had a few minutes more left to breathe; he refused to waste them. "So, is this your modus operandi Kakashi? You talk yourself into an untenable situation, so you're free to walk away from it, all the while justifying your inaction as righteous."

Warm fingertips brushed over Iruka's clavicle and then slender fingers snaked around the back of his neck. "And you Iruka, is defying death something else that gets you off you twisted bastard?"

Discounting both the question and the pressure of Kakashi's thumb over his Adam's apple, Iruka's voice was clear and strong, "Since you're determined to leave anyway, let me give you this to chew on for a while. Being around me makes you feel things and question motives, and desires you thought you'd pressed down and safely locked away. That's what pisses you off and it intrigues the hell out of you too. Face it Kakashi, you're afraid."

A tremor shot through him like a lightning bolt, and the murderous fury ceased before gaining momentum. Releasing his prey from confinement with a smirk and a shove, Kakashi snorted, "You think much too highly of yourself Iruka." In the span of a blink, he sauntered off to the front of the apartment, and wearily flopped down on the couch.

Iruka, a few paces behind the quietly fuming man, settled into an overstuffed chair facing the couch. "I told you I wanted to go over some ground rules with you, so I laid them out in a way you'd be less likely to dismiss. If this thing is going to work between us, then you have to trust me Kakashi."

The lazy sprawl belied Kakashi's trip wire tense musculature ready to pounce at any sign of provocation, "Someday you'll have to teach me how to talk out both sides of my mouth as easily as you. Until then, blow it out your ass Iruka. Do you seriously expect me to trust you after you've lied and set me up?"

"For Kami's sake, Kakashi," came the tired sigh, "How was I to know you'd overthink something so simple?"

Once more silence smothered the very air they breathed.

"Based on what I read a few minutes ago, you come across as some type of benevolent dictator, while I'm supposed to be your willing lackey." More silent contemplation and then, "You're absolutely right Iruka, this isn't going to work."

Drawing a heavy breath, Iruka said, "Fine, there's nothing holding you here Kakashi."

Slipping off the couch with enviable ease, his hands firmly jammed into his pockets as he meandered toward the exit, "Oh, I believe these belong to you." Chucking the crumpled sleep pants he'd carried around for days in Iruka's direction he added, "It's been…interesting. See ya around, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka made no move to stop him when he sat down in the genkan; he instead strode off in the opposite direction. _Damn right, it had been interesting; the fight might be over, but the battle is about to begin. _As he stooped to sweep away the sad bits of his favorite mug, the heavy front door slammed with an air of finality. It seemed somehow fitting; for Kakashi had abruptly walked into and now, out of his life with threats and a great deal of noise.

_I wonder how long it's going to take me to banish that particular bad habit of his._

Cleanup was always quicker when his mind was otherwise engaged or when he was angry, like now. As the corners of a dry sponge sopped up the dribbles of tea on the table's surface, a lanky shadow cast itself over the place where the tiny scroll rested earlier. Leaning against the doorframe was Kakashi, looking defiant as ever as he blocked the kitchen's only exit.

Lobbing one source of his frustration toward the other one, he slothfully drawled, "I've never walked away from a mission in my life Iruka, and I'll be dammed if I walk away from this one."

Iruka allowed the rolled parchment to zip past his ear when he coolly crossed his arms over his chest, "A relationship isn't a mission Kakashi." Turning away from the vexatious man, he sidestepped the damnable parchment on the way to the sink.

In the uncomfortably hushed atmosphere, the scroll lay there like an undetonated paper bomb. To Kakashi, the scroll represented a forfeiture of the persona he'd painstakingly cultivated long before his run-in with Iruka. To Iruka, the scroll was a symbol of order, a code of conduct to uphold, and a statement of his unswerving commitment.

With his hands resting on the cool aluminum sink, Iruka offered, "Perhaps this was too much, too soon Kakashi; I apologize. I won't waste any more time pursuing something that inflicts such turmoil, because that was never my intention. Either way we leave it today, I won't hold a grudge, nor will I conduct myself toward you in a manner you might view as disrespectful."

Steadily running water couldn't drown out the remainder of his words, "The choice is yours Kakashi; you can do an about face and leave with no hard feelings or you can take a seat and we can discuss this like adults." The hot water rushing over his hands, called to mind Kakashi's heated accusation, "Just so there's no misunderstanding, this isn't manipulation… it's called, concession."

He felt Kakashi's presence draw near and then retreat as he busied himself with setting a kettle on to boil. It could have been the squeak of the cupboard opening as he searched for a fresh tin of tea, but it wasn't. That was the sound of chair legs sliding over linoleum.

The calming aroma of steeping chamomile tea eased the tension in the room as they prepared to negotiate. "I trust you've already retrieved the scroll Kakashi. If you'd kindly spread it out, we can begin." Setting a heavy tray filled with mugs, a teapot and some sweets in the center of the table, Iruka asked, "Since I've been doing enough talking for the both of us, would you care to tell me why you came back?"

His head lowered, and his hands clasped before reluctant lips, Kakashi murmured, "I never left the apartment. Slamming the front door was my way of getting rid of some surplus exasperation." When he reached up to run a hand through his hair, Iruka heard him quietly confess, "I came back because…I enjoy my reputation as an enigma. Having some smart-ass chunnin come close to figuring me out bugged the hell out of me. Pride won't allow me to let you walk around the village looking smug, so I'm determined to stick close by you…make sure you don't inadvertently divulge any of my secrets."

Studying him carefully as one would any beautiful, yet injured wild animal, Iruka realized this was as near as Kakashi dared come to an apology. "I wish I could take all the credit for figuring you out, but I'm afraid I can't. I work with hotheaded youngsters armed with blunted weapons every day, and whiny homicidal jounin with sharp weapons every night; I know a temper tantrum when one's thrown at me." The awkward joke coaxed a chuckle from Kakashi.

"If it's any consolation though, you're the only student I wouldn't mind waking up to every morning."

"So, "is this the part where you severely scold me for my transgressions?"

Iruka shook his head, "I'm afraid that time has passed, and while I'm tempted to take you over my knee for a good paddling, I won't. One of the unfortunate drawbacks of being a 'benevolent dictator' is making sure my subjects are aware of the rules before I take corrective measures. Speaking of which, are you ready to go over this now?"

Pleased that his unfailing charisma had erased any vestiges of anger or retaliatory actions Iruka might be harboring, a sly grin nominally stretched the fabric of his mask. "Ah, but I thought you wanted to get to the toy store before it closed; we can't have your little nose miners deprived of their entertainment, now can we?"

"Not to worry, the toy store I have in mind keeps late hours. Anyway, I'm sure you've noticed that I incorporated a seal into the scroll, which will only accept my chakra and yours. If anyone other than you or I got their hands on this thing, they would see a blank parchment, so your secrets as well as mine are safe. Let me explain a few things before we get underway. My home is a place of refuge for me after a long day and I'd like it to be a sanctuary for you too. You're welcome to come here whenever you'd like, and particularly after missions. I'll help you unwind, patch up your minor injuries, and show you how glad I am to have you home safely."

"I'd like that…especially the part where you sex me up; that is what you meant, right?"

Iruka dropped his head with a sigh, "Yes Kakashi, that's part of what I meant." _Merciful Kami, the man has a one-track mind._ "Moving right along, there's one more thing we have to be clear about, and that's honesty. I value truth above all else, so I'll never intentionally lie to you; all I ask in return is the same type of respect. I don't care how ugly it is or how painful it might be to hear, don't ever lie to me Kakashi."

Kakashi slowly shook his head, "I can't promise that Iruka. There will be times when I have to take missions that I can't discuss with you; I'll have to do things that I can't share no matter how much I'd like to…"

"I understand that Kakashi, just like I understand there will be times when a mission requires you to use sexual favors in order to gain information, or to get close enough to someone in order to assassinate them. I would never hold that against you, but I need to hear about those encounters directly from you, not pick up the scuttlebutt in the mission room."

"Fair enough, but I have to warn you Iruka, I can be a real prick at times, brutally honest and all that. I won't sugarcoat my opinions just to spare your feelings. If you can deal with that, then we shouldn't have a problem."

Both men nodded, and Iruka chuckled, "Believe it or not, we just covered the first item on the list, and nobody got hurt. If we're in agreement, I just need your chakra infused thumbprint on the scroll, and we can move on to the …"

Kakashi's eyebrows wagged suggestively, "The kinky parts?"

"The 'kinky parts' as you say will play a small but important role in our relationship and I…"

Gulping down his lukewarm tea, Iruka's words skated past him, for he'd stopped actively listening. Very soon, Iruka would describe, hopefully in excruciatingly graphic detail, his thoughts and plans for the 'interesting' part of their relationship. Goosebumps had the audaciousness to break out along his arms, and his stomach tensed in anticipation. It was as if he'd won backstage tickets to a live audio recording from one of the Icha Icha novels, only a thousand times better.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Iruka continued, "I'm flexible about some things, but those items marked with an asterisk are not subject to further discussion or modification. Did you have any more questions before we dive into this?"

Of course, he had questions. _How did I get myself into this predicament?_ _Why didn't I leave when I had the chance? I'm about to affix my chakra signature to a piece of paper that literally puts my ass on the line…how did that happen? Why is he looking at me like that?_

"Kakashi…are you okay?"

Folding his hands on the table, Kakashi closed his eye and breathed out, "If what you said about bringing desires and motives to light is true, then no, I'm not okay.

Don't get me wrong Iruka; I've never had a problem pursuing new ways of sexual gratification. However, I'm starting to question the bounds of my reputed perversity and sanity. I never got off on pain before, and to suddenly realize it works for me on some level… that kinda freaks me out."

Iruka laid his hand on Kakashi's forearm, "It's not about pain Kakashi, it's about control. When I spanked you before, you relinquished control, which is something you'd never do in your everyday life. You're not crazy, you just discovered another kink you didn't realize you had, that's all."

"Maa…that's the part that bothers me, although not as much as how you might exploit these new revelations…

Squeezing his forearm lightly, Iruka simply said, "Why don't we call it 'exploring new avenues of pleasure'?"

Kakashi leaned forward whispering conspiratorially, "Well Iruka…I'm listening…"

_TBC…_

_NOTES:_

O-yoroi refers to Samurai warrior armor. Information derived from wiki/-yoroi.


End file.
